


О валлийских драконах, Бетховене и бывших уголовниках

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод</p>
            </blockquote>





	О валлийских драконах, Бетховене и бывших уголовниках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The times of Welsh Dragons, Beethoven and Jailbirds.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191763) by [le_russe_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_russe_satan/pseuds/le_russe_satan). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной le_russe_satan. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется

Иногда дела следовали одно за другим без перерыва, и тогда оставалось только благодарить судьбу за возможность выспаться хоть одну ночь; а иногда наступало затишье и длилось несколько дней кряду. С точки зрения безопасности общества и заполнения бумажек это определённо было хорошо - вот только очень скучно. Именно во время третьего такого затишья, месяца через три после образования их команды, Пророк и обнаружил на своём пороге Мика с пивом и пакетом еды на вынос. Насколько было известно Пророку, никто из них не проводил время с другими членами команды за пределами работы, но, может быть, они просто ещё недостаточно освоились друг с другом, может, Мик просто первым решил взять быка за рога.

_Первый раз_

\- Я принёс пиво. - Мик прошёл, а точнее проскользнул в гостиную мимо Пророка, уронил пакет на стол и ухмыльнулся. - А ещё рыбу и жареную картошку. Должен заметить, мой дорогой друг, это просто нелепо, до чего трудно найти приличную рыбу с картошкой по эту сторону океана.  
Пророк уставился на него, потом мысленно встряхнулся.  
\- Я думал, ты валлиец, а не англичанин, - наконец отозвался он на непривычную манеру речи Мика.  
\- Можно подумать, вы, американцы, способны уловить разницу.  
Ответ Мика слегка потерялся за шелестом разворачиваемой бумаги и звяканьем бутылок, которым сопровождалось раскладывание принесённых гостинцев на кофейном столике.  
\- Ну, я знаю легенду о валлийском драконе.  
В тюрьме было не так плохо, как люди обычно полагали. Конечно, лишиться свободы и репутации было поначалу тяжело, но его особенно не домогались и не угрожали (большинство заключённых сами не переносили педофилов и "сочувствовали" поступку Пророка), так что самым худшим, когда прошёл изначальный шок, оказалась банальная скука. Он много читал.  
\- Сколько раз вам повторять, что Википедия не является лучшим ответом на все вопросы?  
Мик усмехнулся Пророку и плюхнулся на диван.  
\- Стол накрыт, присаживайся, не стесняйся.  
Именно это Пророк и сделал - должен же он напомнить этому британскому выскочке, кто именно одержал верх в противостоянии их стран. А сразу после этого он поинтересуется, откуда, чёрт возьми, Мик знает его адрес.

_Четвёртый раз_

Мик распластался по кушетке, явно недооценивая количество пространства, необходимого Пророку, чтобы устроиться хотя бы в относительно удобной позе. Пророк чувствовал, как Мик тычет ногой ему в бедро, но пока игнорировал.  
\- Я напился, - объявил Мик тем особенно серьёзным тоном, каким говорят пьяные, когда хотят показаться трезвыми.  
\- Я знаю, - Пророк вздохнул и ухватил Мика за лодыжку, не отрываясь от экрана: тыканье уже становилось болезненным.  
\- Завтра будет заметно. Мне нужна отмазка, - Мик замер на секунду, а потом к делу подключилась свободная нога, и тычки возобновились.  
\- Угу.  
\- Зная Джину, она решит, что я был с девушкой. Конечно, джентльмен не говорит о таких вещах, но я мог бы обронить имя, пусть Джина думает, что она меня знает. Её так забавно дразнить.  
Пророк чуть не поморщился. Когда-нибудь привычка дразнить Джину не доведёт Мика до добра.  
\- Итак, Джонатан, - к этому времени нога Мика только что не впивалась Пророку в бедро, привлекая внимание и требуя обернуться - что Пророк и сделал, потому что по какой-то странной причине сопротивляться Мику, когда тот называл его по имени, было совершенно невозможно. - Как мне тебя назвать?  
\- Что? - изумлённо выдохнул Пророк.  
\- Ну, я же сказал только что: когда Джина завтра решит, что я провёл ночь с девушкой, я оброню имя. Но, так как мы оба знаем, что на самом деле я провожу этот вечер, напиваясь у тебя на диване, поэтому девушка - это ты, следовательно, ты имеешь право помочь мне выбрать для тебя новое имя.  
Пророк уставился на Мика и некоторое время его разглядывал.  
\- Ты что, назвал меня девчонкой? - не лучший ответ в истории человечества, конечно, но в путаном объяснении Мика трудно было ухватиться за что-то конкретное.  
\- Неееет, - протянул Мик, внезапно оказываясь на коленях и нависая над Пророком. - Это Джина назовёт тебя девчонкой. Так что тебе нужно девчачье имя. Ха! Знаю, как насчёт Элизы? Ты вечно слушаешь Бетховена в машине. Серьёзно, у вас американцев вечно всё как по учебнику, да? "Как казаться культурным человеком, пособие для начинающих".  
\- Мик, заткнись, - устало вздохнул Пророк. - Называй меня как хочешь, только не заставляй разбираться в той путанице, которая царит в твоих пьяных мозгах.  
И не цепляйся к Бетховену, хотел было добавить он, но это замечание могло подтолкнуть Мика на новый виток путаных рассуждений.  
Мик ухмыльнулся ему сверху вниз и чуть подался вперёд, словно собираясь наклониться и поцеловать Пророка:  
\- Договорились, Джонатан.  
На этом месте сила гравитации наконец одолела Мика, и через пару минут, оплетя Пророка словно осьминог, он уже спал.

_То, что привело к девятому разу_

Разумеется, история с Элизой на этом не закончилась. Собственно, Пророк слегка побаивался, как бы она не превратилась в мем и не обросла демотиваторами при малейшей возможности (в тюрьме ему было очень скучно).  
\- Бурные ночки что-то зачастили, а, Мик.  
Замечание Джины вызвало улыбку даже у Бэт: по чести говоря, Мик и правда выглядел так, словно только-только выбрался из кровати после двух часов сна. Что на самом деле правда, но Пророк не собирался делиться этой информацией с командой.  
\- Элиза не даёт мне спать. Она очень требовательная. В хорошем смысле, если понимаешь, о чём я, - Мик плотоядно ухмыльнулся, чуть наклоняясь к Джине.  
\- И ты ничего нам о ней не расскажешь? Похоже, у вас это серьёзно. Ты уже несколько месяцев никого больше не упоминал.  
Усмешка Джины оставалась всё такой же лукавой, но в голосе слышались серьёзные нотки: может, Джина и сама об этом не подозревала, но постепенно она начинала играть по отношению к Мику роль заботливой старшей сестры.  
\- Джентльмен не говорит о таких вещах. Но... у неё красивые глаза. - Мик взглянул на Пророка. - Карие.  
\- О-о, Мик.  
Никто не заметил, как Пророк старается не заскрипеть зубами слишком громко.

_Девятый раз_

\- Бросай паясничать, Мик.  
\- Валять дурака.  
\- Что?!  
\- Это выражение мне больше нравится. Лучше звучит. - Мик по-прежнему стоял у Пророка в дверях, и ничто больше не указывало, что он заметил какие-то отличия в приветствии Пророка по сравнению с предыдущими случаями.  
\- Ладно. А если я назову тебя придурком? Против этого ты возражать не будешь? Я хочу сказать, ладно, когда ты решил, что "Элиза" будет кодовым словом, означающим "я всю ночь валялся у Пророка на диване и смотрел чудовищно дрянное кино", это казалось забавным. Но теперь всё звучит так, как будто у тебя с этой вымышленной женщиной отношения. Меня от этого оторопь берёт.  
Пророк отчаянно надеялся, что слова по-прежнему звучат зрело и мужественно.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, чтобы я перестал называть тебя девчонкой? - Невинные улыбки удавались Мику очень хорошо. - Или ты к ней ревнуешь?  
Очень хорошо.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Пророк отозвался:  
\- Может, и так.  
Услышать в ответ "слава Богу!" Пророк как-то не ожидал, но то, что за этим последовало, ему определённо понравилось.


End file.
